


Warm Leather

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2018 [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clothing Kink, Implied Voyeurism, Masturbation, Other, Scent Kink, object fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober 2018 - Day 24: LeatherStiles doesn't know why he did it, but he's got Derek's jacket now anyhow.





	Warm Leather

Stiles’ heart is pounding in his chest when he finally makes it to the safety of his room. He's quick and careful as he lines his doorway and his window with mountain ash, having to dry his sweaty palms on his jeans first. When it's done, he shuts off the lights, let's the moon illuminate the room in a soft glow.

His hands are shaking when he sits on his bed and opens his backpack. It thumps to the floor when he wraps his fingers in the dark leather inside of it and pulls it free. He doesn't know what possessed him when he snatched it up, only knows it was sitting there, out in the open, and nobody was looking. It was almost nothing to grab it and shove it in his backpack, to walk out the door and ride down the elevator and get in the Jeep. It wasn't until he pulled into his driveway that it dawned on him what he'd done. He'd just stolen Derek's jacket.

And now here he is, alone in his darkened room, the jacket clutched in his hands. It feels like someone else is controlling him as he drags it up to his face, inhales great heaving breaths through his nose, taking in the familiar scent of old leather, the slightly more prominent smell of Derek - a little wild, a little musky, a little dog-like (though he likes being alive and so would never, ever, bring that up). 

He's only faintly surprised when his cock twitches in his jeans, and then he's scrambling around on his bed, shucking off his clothing and bundling the jacket up over his comforter. He doesn't stop to think before grabbing his lube and quickly slicking his cock. Doesn't think at all when he ruts it against the jacket, when he shifts the leather around to form a tunnel and begins rolling his hips, fucking his cock into the folds of the material, feeling the drag along his skin. He shifts up to his knees, holds the jacket tightly between his hands and works his hips harder, making the space tighter as he pants and moans and thrusts. 

Stiles doesn't see the glint of light off of red eyes coming from outside his window, his focus lost on the way his cock is disappearing into the tight channel he's made of Derek's jacket. His cock is leaking copiously with each thrust further slicking the way, precome seeping into every crack and nick on the leather. He doesn't think about that as he comes, doesn't think about how the smell is embedding itself in an indelible way, just cries out, clutching it tight to his body as his cock pulses. 

Later he'll wipe it down, take it to the cleaners, sneak it back into the loft. He won't know that they can all smell him on it, that Derek can smell him on it. Not until the wolf appears at his window one night, jacket clenched tightly in his claws, and demands that Stiles do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [DreamWidth](https://dirtyknots.dreamwidth.org/), all of my additional contact information can be found there or on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile) here (including where you can leave me prompts of your own)!


End file.
